We're the Good Guys
by lovelynoise
Summary: There are two new hunters in Beacon Hills ... but what started out as a regular hunt, soon turns into something more complicated. And when the world is no longer black-and-white, it's hard to know who the good guys are anymore.
1. There's a new coach in town

Stiles hit Scott in the back of his head with a his backpack. "Have you seen our new coach? He is _hot._"

"_He_? Dude", Scott answered. "Sometimes I wonder if this whole crush on Lydia is just an act."

"What d'you mean?" Stiles said and tore a pack of chips open with his teeth.

"Never mind. So. Is he any better than Coach Finstock?" said Scott, who'd missed out on PE because of a date with Allison in the library.

"I'm not sure. I think I could taste blood when he made us play dodge ball", Stiles said. "Not sure the team can handle that. Well, apart from the half that's werewolves."

"I think that could do our team some good, actually. What's his name, anyway?"

"Um, Campbell, I think it was. Dean Campbell. Green eyes, blond hair – could have been Jackson's older brother, actuall…"

Scott interrupted him. "Wait, wait – are you saying you think Jackson's hot? 'Cause that's what it sounded like to me."

Stiles shrugged his shoulder. "Well, not really, buy you can't exactly ignore the fact that he's very attractive."

"And a _guy, _Stiles."

"Yeah, so?", Stiles said, stuffing his mouth full with chips. "Being stwaight doechn't make you bwind, you know." He swallowed the chips down with some Coke. "Anyway, how was the date with Allison?"

Scott hid his face in the palms of his hands. "Ugh, it was _so _bad. Wherever we went, the janitor just happened to be there, fixing shelves and switching light bulbs." He looked at Stiles. "You don't think Allison's family's hired him to spy on us?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You know what I think? That you're being paranoid. The only thing weird about that guy is how extremely tall he is. I mean, really, I think he's twice my height. He'd make Derek look tiny."

Scott made a face. "Yeah, maybe. Well, anyway, then Allison's dad texted her, saying that she was needed at home, and she had to leave. And it's probably gonna take all night, which means I'm not gonna be able to see her until tomorrow."

"Yeah, boohoo for you who have to wait twenty-four hours to make out with your girlfriend", Stiles commented. "What about me, huh? I have waited my entire life!"

Scott laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. But hey, maybe Coach Campbell could change that."

"Because that would be legal. Besides, he probably wouldn't find me attractive anyway", Stiles said. "He might actually be bi, though – he was checking out both Jackson, Danny and the cheerleaders. What is it with this school and hiring clearly unsuitable staff?"

"Well, given that the principal is a hunter who possibly wants to _kill _some of the students …", Scott said.

"Yeah, you have a point. But hey, some happier news!"

"What?" Scott frowned.

Stiles smiled. "Now that Allison ditched you, you have time for me! Yay!"

"Yay", Scott repeated.

"A bit more enthusiasm, if I may." Stiles put his arm around Scott's shoulder as they walked out of the school building. "Okay, first stop: your fridge, I'm starving." His voice faded away as the doors shut close behind them, and two figures stepped out of the shadow.

"What do you think?" the janitor asked the new coach, tucking his long hair behind his ear.

"Well, based on the hyper kid's non-existing coordination, he's out", the shorter of the two answered, crossing his arms.

"But they _did _mention the Alpha, as if they knew him."

"Yeah. I say we ditch the Argent's family meeting and do this the way we always do it, Sammy. You follow pale skin, I'll go after the teen wolf, and by tonight, we'll have found and killed the Alpha."


	2. Don't forget the food

"Mom? Mo-om? I'm home!" Scott called as he got through the door.

"Me too!" Stiles added. "Or you know, not home, but here. Or actually, since I do spend about half the time under your roof, I guess you could technically define this as my part-time home. Also, not my mom."

Scott gave Stiles one of those looks that was half amused, half saying _please stop talking. _It was the look he had on his face 75% of the time.

The voice of Scott's mom came from somewhere close by. "I'm in the kitchen. Could you come in here?"

Scott made a face, and then headed towards the stairs. "I've got homework", he said, which wasn't a complete lie – he just wasn't planning on doing them.

Stiles got a hold of Scott's t-shirt and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Your mother wants to talk to you, Scott. Are you just gonna ignore that? Don't mind me, I'll be rummaging your fridge during your little heart-to-heart."

"Come on!"

Stiles made a complete stop as they faced the kitchen door. "Um. Hello", he said.

Scott looked confused for a second, since Stiles normally would be over by the fridge already (in scenarios involving food, he gained almost wolf-like speed). When Scott looked at the table, however, his look of confusion only increased. Based on the green eyes and blond hair, he was fairly certain that the man sitting by his kitchen table was the PE teacher Stiles had talked about earlier.

"Uh. Mom. What's going on?" he asked.

"Stiles, would you mind waiting in Scott's room?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"That's not necessary, is it?" the teacher asked, picking up his phone, randomly looking through old texts or something. "I mean, whatever you'll tell young Scott here, he's just gonna tell his friend anyway. Right?"

"You know what? I like you", Stiles said.

"Thanks, kid."

"No, this is serious", Mrs. McCall said, "and with Stiles here, I know my son won't listen half as well. I think they'll survive without each other for ten minutes."

"Can I at least get something to eat first …?" Stiles asked. "Never mind", he said, when he saw the look she gave him. "I'll be upstairs when you're done", he said to Scott. "Bring food."

When Stiles had disappeared, Scott's mom pulled out a chair for him to sit on. "Scott, this is Mr. Campbell."

"Please, call me Dean", the man (who, in all fairness to Stiles, was ridiculously attractive) interrupted. He had a smile Scott didn't appreciate at all, since it was directed only towards his mother.

"I think I'll just stick to Mr. Campbell for now, since you after all are my son's teacher", his mom said.

"I'm only the temp", the man said, smiling again. This time Mrs. McCall smiled back. Scott cleared his throat, and his mom's smile disappeared when she turned her gaze towards him.

"Mr. Campbell has informed me that you didn't show up to PE class today."

"Well, I wasn't feeling well, so–" Scott started.

His mom crossed her arms. "Stop. I know you're lying. You know how?"

Scott had a feeling he did know, but he didn't answer.

"Because you and Allison were seen, by staff members, in the library, making out. I thought the two of you had broken up?"

Scott must have imagined it, but he honestly thought the PE teacher nodded in approval.

"Well, we have, but …"

His mom shook her head. "I don't even want to hear it. Mr. Campbell also told me you've been missing out on several other classes. _And _lacrosse practice. I though you loved being the new co-captain?"

"Yes, but …"

She put up a hand. "No. I don't want any excuses. I want _change. _I want you to take responsibility over your studies, so no more fooling around with Allison until your grades are up. Is that clear?"

"But…"

"Is. That. Clear?"

"Don't be so hard on him", Mr. Campbell said. "Scott here's an alright kid, he just needs to start showing up to class." He turned towards Scott. "So next time, I hope to see you rocking those little red shorts, okay?" He put up his fist in the air, apparently wanting Scott to bump it back.

"Don't leave me hanging, kid."

"Ooo-kay", Scott said, hesitantly bumping the guy's fist very. "Are we done now?" he asked his mom.

"Yes, we are. But remember, if you don't change, there will be consequences."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright." He stood up, but didn't leave the room.

"I said you could go", his mom said when he didn't move.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Mr. Campbell to leave as well", Scott said with a smile.

"Oh, of course", his teacher said, getting up from his chair. "It was nice meeting you, kid. – And you, too", he smiled towards Scott's mom.

"Yes. See you in PE. Good bye", Scott said.

"And if there's any trouble with your son's schooling, any whatsoever …" The man got a piece of paper and scribbled some digits on it. "Give me a call." The smile he made was enough to make Scott want to gag. Scott walked Mr. Campbell to the door, and shut it as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

"You are _not _calling him", Scott said to his mom.

She twirled the piece of paper between her fingers. "Well, it's up to you, isn't it?" she said. "Change … or there'll be consequences." She smiled.

"I'll go study straight away."

… … …

"So. Did you get anything before mini you got upstairs?" Dean asked Sam as they both got in the car.

"Mini me?"

"I dunno, the kid reminds me of you for some reason. Might be the sarcasm, or the complete lack of social skills …"

"Hey!"

"Except for the hair. I don't think you've ever had that short hair, not even as a newborn."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Back to the subject. I didn't have the time to look that closely at his room before I got your SOS text, but it seemed normal enough … the attic, on the other hand, was a whole other story. Two words: heavy chains."

Dean shrugged. "Not really evidence enough to put him down, though. Maybe he's into that sorta stuff?" he said with a smile.

"Dude. He's like 16."

"Didn't stop me." Then Dean's eyes lit up. "Maybe they're the mom's. She was hot. A latina nurse … not sure I've ever tried that before."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Do you ever think before you speak?"

"Not really, no."

"Not surprised. So, what now? The Stilinski kid's house? He's here, and his dad is working all night. Maybe we'll find something there."

"I don't think we need to", Dean said with a smile, pulling something out of his pocket. "Look what I found."

… … …

"So you have to focus on school now?" Stiles said, making a sour face.

"Yeah, or Mom starts dating Mr. Catalogue Model."

"I _told _you he was hot!"

"Yeah. And apparently, you and my mom have the same taste in guys."

"Does that mean she finds Danny attractive as well?"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that", Scott said. "Well, I guess this means I have to cancel any future plans with Allison. Can I get your phone so I can call her?"

"I'm out of credit due to you calling her every single minute of the day that you're not with her, so you'll just have to use your own this time." Stiles collapsed on Scott's bed. "Also, I specifically remember me asking you to bring food, but here we are, seemingly food-less."

"Get your lazy ass down there yourself, I have enough to think about at the moment", Scott said, going through his backpack.

"Jeez, relax a bit. It's not the end of the world, you know."

"Feels like it", Scott said, now pouring all the things in his backpack out on his bed.

"Do you ever empty that thing?" Stiles said, looking at the pile of chewing gum paper, old notes, pencils and what seemed to once have been a sandwich.

"Not really. Argh, come on!" he said, throwing one item after another onto the floor. "Where's my phone?" He stormed out in the hallway, only to return a few seconds later with the stationary phone in his hand.

"Watch it, Scott. You almost went blurry there, running so fast. Don't want anyone to find out about your furry little problem."

"That sounds perverse, Stiles", Scott said, dialing his own number.

"Don't blame me, blame JK. It's a quote from ..."

Scott pressed the phone to his ear, and a finger to his lips. Stiles shut up, and everything became silent.

Scott threw the phone on his bed. "It's official: my life sucks. On top of everything else, I've lost my cell."

"Ehum", Stiles said. "Aren't there … slightly suspicious text conversation on there? Like, regarding werewolfy things, and you know, every murder and kidnapping and weird thing that's ever happened in this town?"

"Fuck."

Stiles opened the window. "So, let's find your phone, shall we?"


End file.
